


I Love You

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confession, Cooking, Food, Gay, I love you's, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Zeke loves Heath.





	

Title: I Love You

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Zeke/Heath

Characters: Ezekiel Jackson, and Heath Slater

Summary: Zeke loves Heath

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Heath blushed as he watched Zeke pull his chair out in front of everyone in the restaurant. He knew his face matched his long fiery red hair as he slid into the chair which was gently pushed back in for him.

Zeke took the chair across as an waiter approached not even trying to hide the amusement in his eyes at Heath's blush that painted his cheeks.

"How may I help you gentlemen today? Would you like to try our new special Lobster and Shrimp pasta?"

Zeke smiled before looking at Heath who sat there still inside his own little world not paying attention. "Wendy, what would you like?"

If Heath thought he couldn't get any redder, he was just proved wrong. The taunt turned sweet nickname made Heath duck his head in embarrassment, cursing his parents for the ginger hair and Ezekiel for making him blush.

"Zeke." Heath whined which earned him some awes from the surrounding couples and the waiter. Ignoring his blush Heath focused his attention on his boyfriend with his pout on his face.

"Can you please give us and few minutes?" Heath asked the waiter who nodded and left. Ezekiel smiled at his lover's pout on his face.

"Zeke what are you doing?"

"I'm not allowed to show off my beautiful boyfriend to all these people."

Heath rolled his eyes but smiled at the announcement. Grabbing Zeke hand "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
